UPDATES AND MORE!
by Almageddon1089
Summary: Putting updates and funny stuffs in there!Hope you've enjoyed reading this!Please leave me a review what will I do next. NEW CHARACTERS ADDED INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Ah…now I get it how to make stories!Why am I such an idiot than I was before?...I CALL BULLSHITE TO THE KENWAY LINE IF IT'S OFFENSIVE!

Hi and welcome to my first so-called ' _Updates and More!_ ' blog or some expedition about hell-not really but I like telling of bloody shite,as my ducklings has been told,that I speak bloody british accent;or am I suppose to say that?

Okay,I'll stop joking around like Ed. Kenway drinking rum and let's get started:

I'm having drawing and writers block so that means I need more plans and brainstorming to do, and then I'd make one-hmm?...maybe it would be settled over a year,perhaps?Or should I call it shite?

Feeling like writing the ' _Kiddway_ ' Fanfiction shipz(but please,b*tch!I SHIP THEM A LOT LIKE ETERNITY!)however,for my treason…I can't draw them...Oh no!That means I need rum to get my imaginations going on.

FNAF STORY;AND I'M STILL PLANNING FOR THE STORY!I forgotten that,and that game **ALMOST** made me bored to the the fans of FNAF still getting use to that shite-I CALL HOLY LORD OF CHICKEN GOD!

I got crams everywhere:backbone,thighs, !IT MADE ME LIKE PARALYSED!I think I should rest for a while and one week or a month,I'm back to drawing and writing!

Okay I finished the whole thing!I hope you've find this like hell!See ya guys somewhere in the shadows!

 _(P.S. I would update this for one month or a sorry for the inconvenient cause!_ _)_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay,I'm back from somewhere else-studying and even addictive to Poptropica now so that means I am gonna add Poptropica charcters from Poptropica islands like 24 Carrot Island,Mythology Island,etc. now…hooray…!

went outside my house as he smashes my new camera with an arm and a babbled at me,poking me on the cheek of mine:"Gimme me my beautiful carrots back…"

 _No…you can't touch my d*** carrots!_

"C'mon,at least Bonnie is not here gonna eat my small carrots,"said the mad scientist;and a pink rabbit, _LOL_!Suddenly without noticing,Bonnie broke the fourth wall and snatched his small carrots and jump towards the fourth dimensional portal that leads him to somewhere but to break the fourth wall at Sonic's universe.

 _That was an ironic twist_.

Made a disgusted look and immediately said,"Nope-its was not!"

…okay…let's get to business,then:first things up,I deactivated my Deviantart Account named _Mitsuboshi3Stars_ because one of my _IRL_ friends-and a Deviantart friend too-never came back to Singapore and I only knew that our Girls' Brigade teacher told the girls that she quitted our Co-Curricular Activity.I got into depression and felt like I did neither do wrote stories nor drew illustrations for my friends;and for my own good,I had stopped using my Deviantart Account and deactivate it to stop the broken memories kept coming to me.

That is why I had hiatus for one to two weeks.I only knew nothing but play Poptropica-I'm getting addicted to that game since reasons.

I have updates though and you're lucky I have make this update turn interesting enough:

 _First:I've finished brainstorming my first Poptropica story so please wait for my story be published,and the title is,"_ _ **Poptropica:Most Wanted!**_ _"-I'm putting all of the antagonists and my OC there!_

 _Second:Now I have a lot of time because tomorrow,the 17 of July,is_ _ **Hari Raya**_ _and for the Singaporean pupils-don't forget about me-it is a public holiday at Wellington Primary School so I have three days of laziness;hooray!_

 _Third:That's words to say._

Thank you guys for reading my updates and a story of my depression,I need to get you guys at my new story!


	3. Chapter 'JOHNSON's!

I'M BACK BABY-IT'S TIME TO FIRE ALL OF MY PAGES ETERNALLY! Oh, hi my fellow souls. I have brainstormed what I am going to call to my fans.

I called you all souls because **Alma** (/ˈɑːlmə/ _**ahl**_ _-mə_ ) is an English feminine giver name, but has historically been used in the masculine form as well, sometimes in the form _Almo_. The origin of the name is debated, it was reserved as a title for classical goddesses as in the use "Alma mater". It gained popularity after the Battle of Alma in the 19th century and appeared as a fashionable name for girls and a popular place name, but it has decreased in appearance in the 20th and 21st centuries. The name Alma also has several meanings in a variety of languages, and is generally translated to mean that the child "feeds one's soul" or "lifts the spirit".

Well, still have depression for my friend's loss but I started to feel better at the future; still have no clue why she stayed at the Philippines. I was not ready for that future that day…

MOVING ON! I'm deciding if I could have a Reddit account or a Dubsmash account(I already have one, but nah). The problem of Dubsmash is when I am, or was, doing videos, synchronizing the voice of some celebrity or Filipino _Pa bebe girls_ -plus Jaysus, I hate them so much!-you, my souls, could see my _IRL_ face! That would be embarrassing.

Black Widow went out at her so-called-spider room; full of spiders tangled on her spiky and wavy hair(she called them as _parasites_ …ew! :P). "WHERE'S JOHNSON!?" she bellowed, petting her so-called- _parasites_.

I sarcastically said, "Oh, you mean the cat meme who's retarded; and, like a boss, he moaned, ' _Oh my dog'_?"

She sighed. "Just tell m-!"

"' _Oh long John'_! _"_

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE F-!"

"' _Oh long Johnson'_!"

The Spider Queen got frustrated and wanted to tear my wavy hair(BTW, my hair's a wig… :3). However she got annoyed because I kept moaning like the retarded cat from the cat meme-about a talking cat saying, _'Oh long Johnson'_. **FIND THAT VIDEO AND WATCHED IT WITHOUT SKIPPING; AND LAUGHING!**

"' _Oh Don Piano_ '!" As I kept chanting the meme, my eyes became more derped than ever. Black Widow got petrified and shuffled away from me, her smile was not sincere BTW. _My plan worked_ , I thought, satisfied, _MY PLAN FUDGIN' WORK!_

Okay, I'll stop the pirate words and animal memes now. **READ THE F***ING UPDATES NOW!:**

 _ **1.) You know my new Poptropica fanfiction named 'Poptropica: Most Wanted!', I'm naming the writer(IT'S A GIRL, GOD D*** IT!)Kat; I'll change my profile picture so that all of you souls can see my original, not Poptropica, OC named A.L. Not naming it Mitsu from my deactivate Deviantart since…I don't want to talk about it. Her assistant, friend or besties(I should seriously stop getting addicted to Star versus The Forces of Evil.)is named Christopher. YAY! :3**_

 _ **2.) Making a FNAF fanfiction two months later…maybe? I've seen Golden made the Bite of '87 or '83?-and, thank god, Scott's idea gave me an idea and make you souls cry until you die. Sorry, just letting my 'evil' side escape my brain.**_

 _ **3.) *Hears someone switching on the radio and as it is switches on, "Never Gonna Give You Up" is being made, killing my 'shit'ake mushroom soul*FUUUUUUUU-!**_

Done is done. The crazy author is crazy. Bye!


End file.
